Hollow Claw
by TheLighterBlonde
Summary: A young girl gets sucked into a different world, and must fight her own demons to find her way back. Making a few friends and enemies on the way, even finding love?
1. Chapter 1

It was darker than usuall on a wensday night with a slight touch of heavy rain. "Eurgh," I sighed. Obvs someone up there is crying with relief that i'm out of that prison. My name is Taylor Rose. I know, what a great name, but really, it's just a name. Anyways, im 17 years old and currently studying at Skypiea- like a sixth form place thing. I'm an art and photography geek but don't do too nicely with my other lessons, english and science; which I've just had today. And to make matters even worst I missed the bus. resulting in my having to walk home.  
"Gowd, I need a hot chocolate or something when I get home... Gah" Ok so im a little bit over dramatic at times too.  
Although I loved the rain- and it wasn't something you could enjoy with a heavy school bag- I thought that the weather was changing into something more of a storm than just rain. I began to walk faster- ok, more like speed walk- until I got to the pathway that leads into the park. If I cut through into the park I'll get home quicker.  
"Plan!" I whispered.  
I was half-way through the park along the river side when out of nowhere BAM! A massive flash spooked me causing me to fall. I closed my eyes tight, ready for the impact of the floor, except it never came, just a breeze. Oh gowd maybe im dead, and im like a spirit or something, I stupidly thought. My eyelids opened steadily and my bright blue eyes were ready to witness my fate. When they did all they saw was grey and white whirls, like a vortex of doom. "What the frick?" I shouted. Then I realised I was still falling. "Oh no, I have died!" crying against the breeze of the vortex. I called it the vortex BEcause i didn't know what it was. It was like tunnel, leading to my fate for all i knew. All that was going through my mind was the image of my family and friends finding out I'm gone all because of a stupid idea... Great. A funny sensation was tinglying all over my body- especially at my fingertips. I'd rasied them up to find my short, small fingers were changing into a different colour skin. Or different something. It was odd and this something was travelling up my arms and all over my body. I panicked. Next thing i knew gaint white swirls of lights engulfed me. It was over in seconds. The light faded away and I was still falling, only this time I seemed to be falling from the sky! I screamed and screamed falling faster and harder through the air.  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed to anyone, or anything, just begging for help as I neared the ground below me. No reply or action was taken. I stopped screaming and got ready to meet my death, closing my eyes so tight it hurt, waiting for the impact once again.  
"Hmmm" assuming whether or not I should have hit the ground by now. I mean, I didn't feel any wind in my face. "FUCK! Where did you come from? Get off me!" Suddenly my eyes shot opwn and I found myself, alive and well, sitting on top of some dude. I slid off his hard back, which was probably pounding with pain by now, and helped him up. "IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO! SORRY! ARE YOU OK?" I worried for my saviour. He just stretched his back and scowled ;a scowl that seemed to be kind of funny in a way. But that wasn't the point.  
"Tch, it's ok... just... where the hell did you come from?" he questioned me. His deep brown eyes poured into mine.  
"Erm... the sky?" I stupidly answered.  
His scowl turned into an even more confused look. His look. And thats when I realised he looked different to any normal person. He looked... he looked like an ANIME person. I looked at my fingers and touched my face, I battled with my thoughts asking myself if this was real.  
"Um, are you ok?" the boy asked. I snapped out of my thoughts when i felt a sense of horror and power coming towards us. Looked like the boy had picked up on i too. "Really?" I thought it was too much getting thrown at me at once and now there was a massive, ugly, skull-faced monster looking right at me. I went to scream but the boy pushed me away, kicking the monster right in the face... amazing. Parazlyed, I just sat on the ground and watched the scene before me.I debated whether or not to move but the boy was gonna get killed by that thing if I didnt help him. I quickly jumped to my feet and not having a clue what to do I went to punch the ugly thing but...  
"Oh no" next some red haired guy tackles me,ties me up and swings me over his shoulders before carrying me... here.

"Aaaaand thats how i got here? I'm not whatever you said i was?" Taylor argued, "so you can untie me and... eurgh, whats the point" defeated. Taylor sat around a table on the floor, tied with rope around her skinny, shaken body, staying strong with attitude. "What the point is young lady, is that you claim to say you fell from the sky from a different world," said an old man wearing a green and white hat and clogs, his white hair set just above his eyes. "Look please bel-" the young blond girl was cut off when the door slid open, introducing a couple both with orange hair. "Maybe there, that lad's parent's, he had orange .. well yellow-orange hair?" The linking couple sat down opposite Taylor, not daring to unlink each other anytime soon. " Ahh. Mr. Yuahara... Wha-" the orange haired man was interuptted by his wife. "Why is that lovely girl tied up?" she softly asked looking straight at her. The old man turned to her and back to Taylor. "Tessai, please move Miss Rose into the back room while I discuss this with Ichigo and Orhimie." Taylor became shocked as a large, tanned, old man wearing a apron came through and pick her up like she weighed nothing. Gently placing her down on the floor in the other room, sliding the door shut behind him. "Eurgh what the hell's going on? I must be dead and i'm dreaming... yeah thats right... dreamming" she whispered, "then why does it feell all so real?".  
The only light in the room was the moon light coming in through the window. She hadn't even realised how long she'd been kept in there but it was night time and all she wanted was a hug off of her mum. The mumbles from the others talking had become inaudiable.  
"Great," she sighed.  
"Psht... hey, you," Taylor jumps, turning around to see the window wide open with her orange-yellow haired saviour standing outside it, "Can you walk?" his scowl became deeper as he scanned her tied body.  
"I- I think so... why?" slighty confused.  
"Just make your way to the window and I'll get you outta here. That stupid old man, thinking your dangerous" he whispers to himself.  
Taylor didn't know what to do but wanted out, so rose to option; hobbling over to the window.


	2. Chapter 2

He sliped his hands down to catch her waist, to hoist her up- making her blush in the process- and Without any problems lifted her through the window, placing her over his broad shoulders. Taylor was shocked and annoyed. He couldn't of just untied her? "Errrm, hello! Maybe you could untie me now? That would be a great plan!" she whispered as loudly as she could, making sure it wasnt loud enough so the hats and clogs man could hear. But still no reply came, he just kept walking.  
"HEY! Answer me! Where are you taking me? Who a-" she was interuptted.  
"Claw" he simply said with the same funny scowl.  
"What?" she couldn't undersatnd what he'd meant.  
"My name is Claw.," there was then a sudden silence between them, "its lame I know."  
Taylor smiled, "Ha...lame. Thats so cool, mines Taylor... I mean whats that?" she laughed at her own comment.  
Claw's scowl seemed to uplift a bit but Taylor never took any notice, What she did realise was that they were walking through a park. "Eurgh more parks... smashing," she wriggled to try to escape once more, but had no luck whatsoever until he stopped and dropped her onto something hard. "Ow, you fool!"  
"Sorry, I thought you wanted down, with that wriggling about you were doing," he smirked.  
"Jerk," she started taking in her surroundings; she was in a park with swings, a playset and what she was sitting on was a roundabout. She looked down to her still tied body, "Hmmm, still tied... I wonder why?" she teased.  
"You're still tied cause I wanna ask some questions," he replied. "Great," defeated once more.  
"Don't worry, i'll untie you I promise, just... tell me your story again."  
His bold brown eyes poured once again into hers, she turned away sharply, blushing, "fine... like I said I was-" the teen listened and watched her carefully.  
"Woah, that's weird... even for me," he scowled.  
"Well believe it or not I don't care I just want to go ho-" she paused here, her sparkling blue eyes became dark with emotions, "-home,."  
Her attitude crumbled as she broke into tears. Claw became very uncomfortable, and felt the urge to wipe away the tears but instead just leaned towards her and gently untied the ropes. The tears falling from Taylor's face never stopped but she saw this as an opprunity. The boy's large hands were untying the last knot she was in, when suddenly the young girl kicked him sharply in the guts, causing pain to rush in. "Garhhhh," he hunched over a little form the blow, but Taylor had already ran torwards the gates of the park.  
"Hey! Come backk!" he shouted, Damn! She'll end up lost or worse! he thought and turned to run after the fool before realising that she had left her phone on the roundabout... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn! Where the fuck am I?" Taylor was panicking now as she ran through the well lit streets of whatever city she was in. She didn't care, she wanted out. She began to slow down, checking that noone was following behind her. As she turned her head around again her eyes halted on her own image, reflected in a shop window. She looked so different; her blonde hair was lighter and her skin was perfect. Just perfect.  
"Good God, this is actually real," she said as she stroked her long hair. Taylor went to stroke her hair once more but abruptly stopped by a sudden sense of horror.  
"Its just like before. Before that thing appeared."  
She knew she was alone and would have to fight it when it appeared. Bracing herself she hid her fears.  
An eery mist appeared, an ugly, skull faced monster at its center; it's evil, red eyes stalked her body up and down. "Well look what we have here, a human that can actually see me. And the great thing is your not a stinking soul reaper," he mocked.  
"A... soul reaper?" she didn't have enough time to process the thought when one of the creatures tentacles launched at her making her jump out of the way and land, sprawled on the ground.  
"Shit!" she was in trouble. She pushed herself off the ground and ran as fast as she could.  
"You can't run," the red bodied moster launched another tenactle at her, catching Taylor's ankle and dragging her back to him.  
She screamed. She tried to break free but was helpless once more. The monster flipped her on her back and she looked him in the eyes before he went to eat her and then, out of nowhere the mosters skull began to crack, spilling out blood.  
Once the skull had cracked the monster disappeared. Taylor, still laying on the floor was paralzed with fear. She'd never seen anything like it.  
"Do you just go looking for trouble?"  
Claw appeared above her, wearing a japense outfit and carrying sword. He offered her a hand, which she gladly took. 


	4. Chapter 4

All she could say was; "thanks," smiling slightly at the thought that he'd saved her once again.  
"Ah, no, really it's fine I should of untied you to start off with," he smirked, it was a comforting smirk too. Before she could think of what to reply he simply bent his knees and scooped her up onto his back, so he could jump roof to roof. "We should go back to mine, my mother will make you something to eat if she's back from Mr. Hat and Clog's house."  
All that mattered to her was that she felt a lot safer in his presence and wasn't going to run away anytime soon, yet something was bugging her.  
"What was that Claw? And why are you wearing that? And whats with the sword?" his scowl stayed the same.  
"That was a hollow-"  
"A hollow?"  
"Yeah. It's a monster that preys on either the living or the spirits trapped here and eats their souls," he said.  
"Their souls... so he wanted my soul?"  
"Most likely, you do give off some odd enegry... well... good energy that is," she was clueless. She had good energy? "And im dressed like this because i'm a soul reaper who destroys those monsters. I kinda came outta my real body to become... this"  
"So, if you came out of your real body, where is it?"  
Slightly catching on to what he was saying, "ah, don't worry I sent it home," he smirked.  
"You what?" her head had started hurting. "Hmmmpft, I eat this pill which forces my soul outta my body and leaves my body into... automode, so to say... basically telling it to go home."  
"Oh My Gowd! And I thought my life was weird!" She admitted, making him laugh. His laughter was warm and could easily make others smile or laugh with him. She smiled. "You know, this all seems so unreal and yet it feels real... oh, it does'nt matter," she realised he probably still didn't believe her.  
"I believe you."  
"You what?" totally shocked.  
"I believe you, I have your phone and the images on it are... well... of your life," she had totally forgotten she had her phone, it must of fell out of her jeans when she ran.  
"Then-" she went to ask but he already had an answer, "We'll find a way for you to get home, Taylor," he smiled.  
A single tear fell down her cheek, "thank you".  
Both teens talked about how there worlds were the same- except for the fact that there were hollows here and they had different looks- and they hadn't realised they'd already reached Claw's house.  
He cautiously opened his bedroom window and stepped inside. There, on his plain bed lay his body. Taylor got off his back and watched in amazment at how he just merge into his body.  
"Ahh, I hate doing that," he stretched, scanning his bedroom. His bedroom consisted off a plain blue bed in the corner, beside the window, a desk, a chair and a cupboard next to it. The rest was plain; except for a few posters of whatever here and there.  
"Hmmm, your bedrooms pretty big," Taylor scanned it, when the cupboard suddenly flew open making her jump as a lion plushie came pouncing out.  
"A beautiful gi-" it said before Claw punched it right in the face; making it smash into the wall.  
"Kon you idiot!" Claw shouted.  
"Claw, what's the deal? I was simply greeting your girlfriend."  
"She's not my girlfriend you perv. Dont touch her, okay!" he scowled.  
"Ermmmmmm," the agrument stopped as both looked at Taylor who was once again speechless.  
How bothersome you are Kon, he thought. "This is KON, he belongs to my old man... you know I said about the candy before," he asked, she simply nodded, "well when my dad took one, it was a mod soul... which is an actual soul inside and it takes over your body making it own decisions and stuff."  
"Your dad's like you too?"  
"Yeah, but KON here caused a few problems... and he's a pervert," he smirked.  
"SHUT UP! You're the one bringing a girl, a beautiful girl may I add, home in the middle of the night, through your window," Kon's face lit up as he realised he'd won the battle, his words causing Claw to blush. Taylor laughed and laughed, she needed it after everything today. Claw and Kon watched her with delight- she had a wonderful laugh.  
"Kon, do you do if my parents are home yet?"  
"Ermmm, I think so, I heard them wondering where you'd wondered off too?" "Hey Taylor, come on i'll get you something to eat i'm sure your hungry."  
She smiled in reply, "Aah, no th-" a grumbling sounding erupted from her stomach causing her to blush. "You mean, 'yes please,'" he laughed. She nodded, "ahhh lovely Taylor, take me with you?"  
Kon's so cute with his beady eyes and triangle lion mane, she thought. A thought which was destroyed when Claw kicked him away.  
"Let's go," walking out his room and towards the stairs, Taylor walked behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

They could hear the mumbles off his parents from the living room, as they reached the door he stopped, turning to taylor looking right in her beautiful eyes. " hey I'll go in first and explain to them want happened, they may have a different view due to mister hat n clogs ok?" he whispered. " ok".  
He turned and walked into the room leaving the door slightly open, letting light into the dark hallway. " dad, mam she's not who you think she is" taylor could hear Claw reasoning with his parents, " she herself was attacked by a hollow, Taylor was pretty shaken up by it"... Taylor smiled at the fact, he was right she was terrified. " we know son, we believed her then she sat at the table in Youhara's " " then why did you tie her up" " you father had nothing to do with her being tied up, claw" " More to the point orhimie, why did our son help her escape and let her get into trouble hmm?" by now Taylor could tell Claw's frown was deeper than before. So she knocked on ther door and entered " hello, im sorry it was me that got myself into trouble... i made a run for it" she laughed nervously. Claw's scowl turned into a smile, his mother noticing it and smiled delightfully. As for his father he just scowled for a moment like his son's and laughed. Taylor was hoping for some kinda of.. well she didnt know what to except. " were just glad your ok , now since we didnt get to introduce ourselves before im ichigo kurosaki and this is my lovely wife orhimie kurosaki... and that idiot there is my son" " haha yes , i kinda guessed" Taylor said cheerfully. Then realising she should be introducing herself too, " oh and im Taylor Rose nice to meet you " said nervously. " thats a beautiful name, would you like something to eat" said claws mother beaming. " yeah she would" Taylor looked towards claw who was smirking at her as her stomach grumbled some more. Making them all chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys I know it's abit well ..shite but i'll try make it better -_-'  
_

"Hey claw?"  
It was late at night, really late and after disscussing how to get Taylor back home over something to eat Claw's parents had decided it was best to start off on that in the morning before sending them to bed; Claw slept on the floor and Taylor in his bed. "Mmmm?" Claw turned over to look up torwards her where she was staring up at the ceiling.  
" I... nothing... doesn't matter" she simply said without breaking her gaze.  
Claw smiled sadly, knowing that she was thinking over alot of things.  
"Don't worry too much,"  
The sudden comment startled Taylor and she broke her gaze to look at Claw with wonder-filled eyes. She somehow felt safe around him. Was it because he was some action hero dude? Or just the fact that someone had taken her in after all of the days events?  
She wasn't sure, but despite herself she smiled, earning a grin from Claw.  
"Just get some rest, okay?" he said before tuning back over to fall asleep.  
And, somehow, she knows she'll be okay.

The next morning Taylor was awakened by the suns rays hitting her face through the window. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping the night before was all a cool, yet bad, dream. Her hopes were destroyed when she opened her eyes to the lion plush toy beaming at her through those beady eyes of his.  
"Ahhhhh beau..." he was interupted by her fist collding with his face as she screamed.  
"Oh gowd! It's real!" covering her face with her hands.  
"WHAT'S WRONG, YOU OKAY?" came the the bundle of questions thrown at her as Claw came rushing through the bedroom door, dressed in some kind of school uniform.  
"NO! IM NOT OKAY!" Claw was gobbed smacked, "I FELL FROM THE SKY AND WAS CHASED BY A MONSTER AND TOP IT ALLLLLLLL OFF I WOKE UP TO A PERVERT IN MY FACE!" she yelled red faced, pointing at Kon where he was beaten to a pulp. Claw looked to Kon then to her and smirked. (He liked her attitude.)  
"It's not funny," she commented.  
"I didn't say it was," he chuckled.  
She poked her tounge out stating he'd won a point over her. But she wasn't gonna go down so easily next time.  
"Soooooo... what's the plan?" as she climbed out of bed.  
"Well how about you get changed first," smirking at her.  
"Wha-?" she looked down, noticing she was only wearing one of his tops and... well her underwear. She turned bright red, pulling at the top, "well i only have one set of clothes and there dirty!"  
"Here," he chuckled and threw her some clothes. " these are school clothes?"  
"Well done. There my mum's from when she went to school. Luckly for you they haven't changed their school uniform in a while"  
"Why a uniform?" still confused... again!  
"Eurgh, the plan for today is, lazy, that you're coming to school with me whilst my dad goes to find an answer as to getting you back home," he grinned.  
"WHAAAAT? Reallly?"  
"YES, idiot... GET CHANGED!" he yelled.  
"Gowd, what a stress head!" she thought.  
"FINE! GET OUT THEN!" he blushed, realising he was still waiting in the room - no wonder she hadn't started to change. He quickly nodded and turned for the door.  
"This is gonna be fun," he thought with a scowl across his face.

"Claw don't be so harsh on the girl, she's got a lot to process," his mother said.  
"Ah I know, it's just kinda fun winding her up," he smirked as he waited in the kitchen for Taylor to come down.  
"When you get to school say she's a friend of the family's daughter and you're her boyfriend."  
"Yeah s... WHAT!" turning red.  
"Hehe, I was joking dear," Orihime giggled. Oh she loved a good couple joke.  
"Oh" he scowled. "I'm sure you'll think of something to say."  
"Yeah."  
The sound of the door being opened made their eyes wonder over to see a young girl dressed in school uniform. Her long blonde hair sat over her shoulders and her shirt fitted with her grey skirt were a little bit short but Claw wasn't complaining.  
"Umm, thanks for the clothes Mrs. Kurosaki," Taylor said, looking over to see Claw eyeing her up. She blushed harder.  
"It's no problem, it looks good on you," looking from Taylor to her son she giggled, "don't you think Claw?"  
"Umm, what?" snapping out of his trance, "ah," looking away to the side somewhere, "...we should go."  
He grabbed Taylor by her wrist, leading her towards the front door.  
"Bye Mrs. Kurosaki," Orhimie just waved.  
"What a pair they are," she thought as she giggled to herself once again. 


End file.
